Integrated processing architectures in which a variety of computing devices and/or applications communicate with each other over a communication network are widely used in e-commerce and enterprise environments. Given the variety and number of computing devices/applications in such architectures, a large volume of messages is communicated between such devices/applications. Accordingly, message brokers are often used to act as an intermediary device or application. The broker facilitates delivery of a message from a source device or application (referred to herein as a “producer”) to a destination device or application (referred to herein as a “consumer”). Brokers require a large amount of resources to store and deliver such messages between producers and consumers.